Senseidants: Raided World
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A series of one-shot episodes in this Skylanders version of Descendants: Wicked World, telling about the villain senseis at Skylanders Academy making friends and having fantastic adventures.
1. Wolfgang's Explosion of Tunes

**Note: This fanfic is a series of one-shots with the reformed villains from Trap Team as Skylanders senseis, and a few others, play characters in this Skylanders version of Descendants: Wicked World.**

 **Episode 1: Wolfgang's Explosion of Tunes**

One day at the Skylanders Academy fair, Wolfgang then comes to his friend Golden Queen for some help.

"You have to help me.", Wolfgang cries for help to Golden Queen.

Golden Queen asks, "What's the emergency?"

"This.", the undead villain sensei says, holding a set of guitars.

The earth villain sensei questions, "Guitars?"

"I volunteered to make guitars for the concert tonight, because last year, I heard everyone loved Tae Kwon Crow's. They were like a explosion of music, and I thought I can do that, and everyone will love me, and tell me how awesome I am, but none of that is gonna happen because I can't make hundreds of these guitars. I mean, it's not like I make guitars like a factory. I do remember the awesome ones I keep in the past.", explains Wolfgang.

Golden Queen says, "I don't play instruments. I love gold though."

"That's because that was amazing to do, and back then, being mean was being mean. But now...we're nice.", replies Wolfgang.

The golden villain says, "I see. What exactly did you do with those guitars?", to Wolfgang.

"Oh. That. They say that music is an enchantment, so I decided to put all of the Periodic Table elements. I probably should've left out the sulfur. You have to help me, still. Use your magic, your goldenness!", the undead wolf said.

Golden Queen refuses, "No way, I'm trying to be good, remember?"

"Magic for a good cause is automatically good.", Wolfgang suggests.

The earth villain says to him, "You think it really works that way?"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please...", pleaded Wolfgang as he kneeled down and begged a bit like a dog.

Golden Queen guessed, "You're not gonna stop until I help you, are you?", as Wolfgang answers, continuing his beg. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll do it. Just once.", she says as she starts incanting, "Oh, Egyptian gods..."

"I've always wondered what elements I put in that guitar...", ponders Wolfgang.

Golden Queen continues her spell, "...make no haste of cartoons, and make Wolfgang's guitar...", before Wolfgang strums his guitar, before it strangely glows, and it frightens him so much, that he threw it outside, as the Golden Queen finishes, "...into an explosion of-"

 **BOOM!**

Wolfgang hugs Golden Queen, frightened, "What happened?"

"You didn't let me finish the spell! Instead of an explosion of tunes, I made an explosion of...", Golden Queen told the wolf, before someone angrily comes and glares at Wolfgang and Golden Queen, who was dusted by the exploding guitar.

Tae Kwon Crow.

"...guitars.", finished Golden Queen.

This chapter ends with a selfie which says, **Wolfgang or Golden Queen: Sweet Friends or Sweet Fiends?**


	2. Golden Queen's Digi-Image Problem

**Episode 2: Golden Queen's Digi-Image Problem**

Blaster-Tron comes to the Golden Queen on the next day at the Skylanders Academy fair, seeing her turning some stuff into gold.

"Hey, Golden Queen. Busy?", Blaster-Tron says in a robotic voice.

Golden Queen answers, "Yep, I'm in the gold zone."

"Question Indicator Initiated: Can you de-zone?", the robot says.

Golden Queen explains, "Not a word, but I will forgive you, because you're cute. But not cute enough to lose my focus, There's been a bit of a incident."

"Realization Initiated: Oh yeah. Your Digi-Image.", Blaster-Tron says, holding the phone.

The golden villain says, "That's definitely not a word."

"Correction: Your Digital Image, Digi-Image.", the robot corrected.

Golden Queen said again, "Still not a word."

"Look at this.", Blaster-Tron says.

The golden queen looks at the picture with Tae Kwon Crow, Wolfgang and herself in yesterday's incident, with a different name on the bottom, saying,

 **Golden Queen's a sensei in waiting, alright... a sensei in waiting to mess up! #Sensei-aster!**

"Extra Initiated: That's trending, by the way.", Blaster-Tron said to her.

Golden Queen told him, "Okay, I may be evil once, but what the Skylanders are doing to the english language is cruel. Not to worry, I will make it up to Tae Kwon Crow by posting this raiding marble statue of him as his favourite skill."

"Question 1: Is this supposed to help your Digi-Image? Question 2: Don't you remember Cloudcracker Prison?", asks the robot.

Golden Queen shudders, "Ohh. Cloudcracker. Okay, so what, I should just do some more ninja skills on it?"

"Vice-Versa Initiated: That's not a word.", says Blaster-Tron.

The earth villain sensei says, "I'm learning how to be a Sensei. What, it's not like I gave it Hood Sickle's scythe.", realizing. "Beware, forswear, Hood Sickle's scythe it will hold!", she incants as a marble version of Hood Sickle's scythe replaces one of the marble Tae Kwon Crow's ninja stars.

"Warning Initiated: Okay, funny, but stop.", Blaster-Tron warned and a little worried.

Golden Queen ignores, "Beware, forswear, Chef Pepper Jack's hand mixer might give a scare!", incanting as a marble version of Chef Pepper Jack's hand mixer replaces another of the marble Tae Kwon Crow's ninja stars.

"Warning Again: Golden Queen, enough with the magic.", the robot warned again.

Golden Queen incants once more, "Beware, forswear, sprout my crown from Tae Kwon Crow's head!", as a marble version of Golden Queen's crown was on top of the marble Tae Kwon Crow's head.

"Worried Expression Initiated: Alright, change it back, before somebody-", Blaster-Tron said, before he and Golden Queen hear a snapshot, and the voice of Tae Kwon Crow, who reveals to capture the picture with only his talon hand shown.

Blaster-Tron then checks his phone and it says about the Tae Kwon Crow marble statue,

 **Soz, looks like we have r answer about Golden Queen... Maybe she's not so good after all. Smh.**

"I...have a Digi-Image problem.", Golden Queen facepalms after she and Blaster-Tron look at the image.


End file.
